Wrath of the God of Destruction
& or & or & |class=Finger Beam |similar='Death Beam Dodon Ray Finger Beam Prelude to Destruction' }} is a Finger Beam used by Beerus. Overview Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. Usage In the manga, Beerus used this attack in order to destroy a planet. In the anime, he prepared it to kill Vegeta after their battle, but stopped when he was slapped by Bulma. In Battle of Gods, he uses this attack during his battle against Goku in order to increase the size of his Sphere of Destruction. Upon being sighted by Garana and his squadron of soldiers, Champa utilized this attack to obliterate them. Video Game Appearances Wrath of the God of Destruction was named in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, where it is Beerus' Super Attack. This attack also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, where it and the large energy sphere fired before are part of Beerus' Special Attack called Beerus' Judgement. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name God of Destruction's Anger and is one of Beerus' Super Skills. During the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, after revealing he faked being under Demigra's control and Demigra managed to avoid his Sphere of Destruction, Beerus announces his intentions of destroying Demigra for his blasphemous actions and fires his God of Destruction's Anger at the Demon God who again dodges Beerus' attack, beginning the fight between the team of Beerus and the Future Warrior against Demigra. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior during Beerus' training as the Warrior's Master. Whis uses an identical technique (differing only in color) called Prelude to Destruction. The attack was called Destruction God's Fury in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears as part of Beerus' Final Ultimate Combo Beerus' Bomb (Pursuit) and as his basic special (A'' Button) attack. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, God of Destruction's Anger returns as one of Beerus' Super Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing Beerus' Initiation Test to train under him. It gains the ability to put opponents into guard break status on impact. It is one of the few Super Skills from Xenoverse that cannot be uploaded to Xenoverse 2. Gallery DXRD Caption of Guarana's Force killeb by Champa's blast after spotting a Giant Dragon Ball (Dragon Ball Super Manga chapter 4 finale).png|Champa using Wrath of the God of Destruction on to kill Guarana and his crew in the Dragon Ball Super manga UMBillsFingerAttack1.png|Beerus prepares his Wrath of the God of Destruction UMBillsFingerAttack2.png|Beerus charges the attack Bills Beam DBH.PNG|Beerus fires the attack in Dragon Ball Heroes BillsFingerBeam(BoZ).jpg|Beerus uses his Finger Beam in Battle of Z Screenshot_2015-10-20-20-02-49.png|Beerus charges Destruction God's Fury in Dokkan Battle Screenshot_2015-10-20-20-02-51.png|Beerus fires the attack in Dokkan Battle Screenshot_2016-10-27-07-59-37.png|Beerus (World Tournament Exclusive) charges Destruction God's Fury References ru:Гнев Бога Разрушения es:Ira del Dios de la Destrucción Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques